


Breathing

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [122]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, ignis/reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 19





	Breathing

It all happened so fast. Your world shatters around you, dusting your figure in forgotten hopes and broken dreams; coating what remained in a fine layer of ash and soot. Fires burned all around you, the flames caressing your body and licking at your exposed skin. The heat felt as if it should have melted you, yet somehow you were still in on cohesive form. Blue flames roiled against your arms and hands, curling around shoulders like a soft embrace; numbed your body to the pain.

It was always the same. It always  _ would _ be the same, no matter how much time had passed. You were just born to die in fire.

“(Y/n)!” His voice was frantic, hands grasping your shoulders tightly as he shook you. You could feel the tremors wracking his body as he tried to wake you, could feel the tears as they dripped onto your face. Slowly, your (e/c) eyes fluttered open, clashing with his as the tears continued to fall. He yanked you against his chest, his hold on you near bruising as he sobbed into your shoulder. His fingers clawed at your back as he tried pulling you tighter against his frame. Shoulders shaking, breaths uneven, he fell apart with you in his arms.

“I thought-I thought I--” His voice devolved into whimpers, and he continued trying to hold you impossibly close. You managed to move your arm, carding your fingers through his hair.

“I’m still here, breathing, aren’t I?”


End file.
